


Keith's In Your Band?

by obanaisupremacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Confused Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Punk Keith (Voltron), Singer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obanaisupremacy/pseuds/obanaisupremacy
Summary: Keith was pretty much a lonely at school. He didn't see the need to talk to anyone. He just went through his day and once he got home he was able to be more himself. His band gave him a way to let out his emotions. He just didn't know Lance would be coming to one of his gigs.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Keith's In Your Band?

Keith never really saw the point in really talking to anyone or trying to make friends. He had enough social interaction with Shiro. Most of the kids wee rude to him anyways. Why would he want to be friends with them. So he kept to himself during school. Study by himself, ate by himself, and just did everything by himself. The only thing he did was go to school then go practice with his band. Keith was in a pop punk band with Shiro's husband, Adam, and his sorta friend pidge. Keith played the bass and lead vocal, Adam was on the drums, and Pidge did backup vocals and guitar.

  
Pidge and Keith became friends about halfway through their sphomore year. They were both now seniors. They were paired up in a partner project and once they started talking they realized they had more in common. She was pretty quick too, and only had a couple of friends though. Keith didn't really consider them friends but it was a different story to Pidge. Pidge would make an effort to eat lunch with him at least once a week. They sometimes didn't even talk during lunch but it was enough for them to just be eating together. When she would talk, it was mainly about her own friends. Keith didn't really mind, he learned to like hearing about Lance and Hunk. While he never talked to Hunk really, he knew he was a great guy. He always seems kind to Keith and pidge's stories just confirmed it.

  
Lance was a different story. While in Pidge's stories Lance always seems like a land back goofball who always seems to lighten the mood, Keith had a different opinion about Lance. He started out with a crush on Lane freshman year. I mean what's not to like tan skin, freckles, and his thin yet muscular body was to die for. Keith always melted whenever he saw his smile. Keith thinks its the best smile in the world. Plus Lance was a great guy. He always helped kids who were getting bulled and he always seemed to make the room brighter as soon as he walked in. The thing was, Keith and Lance first interactions wasn't the great. During freshman year Lance had some girlfriend, Keith forgot her name, but they were pretty good together. Even though Keith was jealous, he wasn't friends with Lance so he couldn't say anything. Ever so often Lance would send a smile at Keith or help him during Spanish and Keith just adore it. Lance's girlfriend ruined it though. For some reason she also had a thing for Keith. Before she started going out with Lance, she asked Keith out but he said no since he was well gay. Not that anyone knew that, but he just said he was too busy. About two weeks later she started dating Lance. One day after school, Keith was helping Shiro bring some stuff to his car. Since she was a cheerleader she stayed after school too. Practice was just ending and she was going to her car. She called Keith over to her car, and he slowly walked over wondering what the hell she wanted from him. As soon as he got over to her, she kissed him. Right on his lips and Keith, well Keith was a mess. His mind was going a mile a minute yet he didn't move. He knew he should've pushed her off but he was too shocked. Then suddenly he was yanked away by his shoulder and as he looked their stood lance. The angriest he had ever seen Lance.

  
"What the hell are you guys doing." Keith didn't know what to say. Lance was touching his shoulders, and he just had his first kiss with a girl. He was stuck. He tried to come up with a sentence explained what just happened when suddenly Lance's girlfriend spoke up.

  
"Lance babe I have no clue what he was doing. I was just trying to get in my car and he just ran up and kissed me." She said and started sniffling. Keith's head quickly turned to the side to look at her, his eye wider then they've ever been.

  
"Wow wait a minute that's not-" Keith tried to explained.

  
"I think you should go man." Lance said cutting him off and slightly pushing him away by his shoulders. Keith was froze. What just happened. He didn't want that to happened. He looked to Lance and then really saw his face. Lance couldn't even look at him. His eyes were glossy and his hands were bunched up in a fist.

  
"I-I'm sorry" Keith whispered unsure what to say and then slowly walked away.

  
Lance and her broke up a couple weeks after that. Lance never acted the same with Keith. He always made comments when Keith would try to answer, he scoffed whenever Keith tried to explain something and the worse of all he always wore a glare whenever around Keith. Keith never got to see Lance's smile directed at him ever again. He tried to explain to Lance what happened but Lance would never listen. Keith liked to tell himself that he no longer had a crush on Lance but even he knew that was a lie. The way his heart ached when he heard Lance's laugh or how his head would spin anytime Lace smiled, confirmed his crush. He just decided that to think about it any longer. He would soon graduate and he can move on.

"Keith must have some nerve" Lance said as he sat down at the table.

  
"Oh here we go again." Hunk said as he got his food out of his backpack. "What did your crush, oh sorry, I mean rival do today."

  
"First off not my crush." Lance said. Pidge scoffed as she picked at her food. "Sure Lance, because when you talk about someone everyday of the week it means you hate them"

  
"Exactly thank you Pidge. Anyways so today in Spanish he answered all the questions about Cuba. Like who does he think he is, I came from Cuba I should answer the questions."

  
"Lance he had Cube for the country project, all the questions were for him. No one else was supposed to answer. What did you want him to fail." Hunk said with a dead expression.

  
"Yes that would have been great." Lance said with a pout.

  
"Dude Lance why you gotten be so mean to him. He super cool and sweet, you guys would make a cute couple if you just apologized and asked him out." Pidge said.

  
"He kissed my ex girlfriend!" Lance shouted as a blush rush to his cheeks.

  
"Bro we all know she made a move on him. Keith wouldn't do that, plus she cheated on you a couple weeks later. Just admit you like him and get it over with." Pidge said as she stole some of Hunk's food.

  
"Hey!" Hunk protested but let it slide.

"I don't have a crush on him, I just- I don't know I just don't like him." Lance said his arms crossing.

  
"Alright fine we believe you." Hunk said as Pidge rolled her eyes.

  
"Anyways, my band is having a gig tonight at a club downtown you guys should come. I know you guys are free so no excuses. I have been in a band for a year and you guys still haven't seen us. So pleaseeee" Pidge pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

  
"Of course we will go, Hunk has always been busy with football but such he quit now we are fine." Lance said.

  
"Football sucked, all those guys were jerks, I would rather watch your band." Hunk said.

  
"Alright great, then I'll text you guys the address tonight and meet you there." Pidge said getting up and throwing away her food.

  
"Who is even in your band, anyone we know?" Lance asked.

  
"Oh you know one guy yeah, but it will be a surprise. It will be great" Pidge said with a smirk.

  
Lance and Hunk looked at each other with a shared thought.  
She's up to something

"Pidge why do I have to dress up today. Can't I wear what I always wear for our gigs." Keith asked as he looked at the outfit Pidge handed him.

  
"No no there is someone important in the crowd today. You got to impress. It won't take much to impress though." Pidge said.

  
"Who" Keith asked as he was pushed into the bathroom.

  
"Don't worry." Pidge said as she shut the door and got dressed herself.

  
Keith stared at himself in the mirror. Who in the world was Pidge talking about. Whatever he though might as well change. Keith slipped on the ripped black skinny jeans and put on the white muscle tee. Keith had muscle but he didn't like showing it off like it did in this shirt. He ignored the insecurities and put on his makeup like he always did. He smudge his eyeliner around his eye and put in his nose piercing and was good to go. His school never allowed nose piercings but he got it during the summer and just took out during school. He walked out of the bathroom.

  
"There now am I fine." Keith asked Pidge. Normally Keith would wear whatever clothes he had that day for his gigs. He never went out of his way but for some reason Pidge wanted him too.

  
"Its prefect." Pidge said looking him up and down. "Bring your red and black flannel but tie it around your waist." She said as she grabbed her stuff.

  
"Alright then, are you going to tell me why then." Keith asked as he grabbed his flannel and walked into the living room to meet Adam.

"Nope." Pidge said with a smirk.

  
"Keith! You look good, why so dressed up?" Adam asked as he grabbed the keys and kissed Shiro on the cheek.

  
"I have no clue." Keith said.

  
"Pidge what are you up too." Shiro asked.

  
"It's fine guys, I just want Keith to make a good impression on someone today." Pidge said still with a smirk.

  
Keith shrugged his shoulder.  
"Well good luck Keith." Shiro said with a laugh, "You guys have a good gig."

  
"No promises" Keith said as him, Adam, and Pidge all walked out the door.

"Hunk are we almost there?" Lance whined as Hunk pulled into the parking lot.

  
"Yes Lance we are here, now come on lets go meet Pidge." He said. They got out of the car and made their way to the club.

  
"Hey Pidge lookin good." Hunk said as they made their way over to her.

  
"Hey guys the gig is about to start so I got to go but I hope you guys enjoy." Pidge said with a smile and walked to the back.

"She seems a little too happy." Lance said.

"Yeah I wonder who is in their band." Hunk said as the light dimmed.

  
"How's everyone doing tonight." A familiar voices said. The crowd cheered.

  
"Uh Hunk buddy please tell me that doesn't sound like-" Lance was cutoff as the lights light up the stage. Lance's stomach flipped. There was Keith Kogane with a fucking smirk and a bass in his hands.

  
"I said how y'all doin tonight." Keith yelled a little louder. The crowd cheered even louder.

  
"Oh shit." Hunk said. Lance couldn't speak. He couldn't take his eyes off of Keith. He was way to attractive. Who gave him the right to look like that. Lance was just in a plain jeans and shirt but Keith. Oh god Keith was wearing that muscle tank like it was made for him. Lance could see his pecs peaking from the side and Keith's arms were on full display as he began playing the bass. The music started. Oh god Lance just realize Keith was wearing eyeliner. God could struck Lance down right now and he would be happy forever. How could Keith look so fucking good with eye liner, it had to be a sin. And is that- oh god yeah its a nose piercing. Keith has a fucking nose piercing. God what Lance would have done to be up on that stage kissing the life out of Keith right now. If Lance wasn't already drooling enough, Keith began singing. It was like the angels if they had a more raspy masculine voice. Lance could drown in that voice. Lance mouth was wide open and he didn't care. All he could focus on was Keith moving around in those tight jeans, his muscles sweating, and him singing his heart out. Lance had died and gone to heaven. That had to be it. No, this was hell, it was torture that Lance couldn't just go up there and touch Keith wherever he wanted, He couldn't just hold Keith and kiss him until he was out of breath whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

  
"Bro you mouth is wide open." Hunk said bringing Lance back down to earth. He snapped his mouth closed and looked over to Hunk.

  
"I like Keith." He said. Hunk's eyes widen a little and then he smiled.

  
"Lets talk about it after their set." Hunk said as he patted him o the back. They both turned and watched the set.

"Alright guys thank you for having us its been a wonderful night. Next up is rising sunsets." Keith said as him, Pidge and Adam made their way off the stage. Hunk and Lances walked over to a table and sat down.

  
"We probably have a couple of minutes before they come out. So you finally realized huh?" Hunk asked.

  
"How can you not like him after seeing that, I mean yeah he was attractive before but god Hunk I have never seen a person that attractive. And his voice, god I could drown it in. I could listen to his voice all day and never get tired. He's shy, smart, and funny in his own little way at school. He always helps people out and he tries his best in all subjects and his smile. God his smile is the most precious thing in the world. I feel like I don't deserve his smile. And once he starts talking about something he likes he starts rambling and just smiling from ear to ear without even noticing. It's adorable when he does notice and he just sort of stops and says sorry. I could listen to him ramble forever. And then we get here and he's just amazing. His voice, his attitude up on the stage, the way he plays the bass and can just do both at the same time without even showing that he's tried. God I think I like him way more then I thought." Lance said as he put his head in his hands.

  
"Uh buddy might be bad time to say this but Pidge is coming over." Hunk said waving at Pidge. Lance's head shot up and he looked over to Pidge luckily, Keith wasn't with her.

  
"Hey guys how did you like it." She asked with a smirk. Lance glared.

  
"It was a great gig Pidge and I think Lance over here realized his crush finally." Hunk said.

  
"That's great!" Pidge said, "speaking of Keith." she turned to over were Keith was and waved for him.

  
"Hey Keith come over here!" She yelled. Keith slowly made his way over to them.

  
"Pidge what the fuck are you doing." Lance whispered as Keith got even closer.

  
"You can finally tell him." Pidge said. "Hey Keith" She pulled him closer to were Keith could see them all. Keith and Lance made brief eye contact before quickly looking away.

  
"I want you too me my friends, this is Hunk and this is Lance. " Pidge said.

  
"Oh uh hi. "Keith said quietly, "Me and Lance actually meet before. Uh I'm still sorry about that man I didn't mean to-"

  
"Oh uh its fine man, its a thing of the past." Lance said chuckling and lightly patted Keith on the side.

  
"oh uh alright." Keith said.

  
"Hunk why don't we get some drinks. We will be right back guys." Pidge said as she quickly grabbed Hunk and walked away.

  
"Wait" Lance and Keith both said. They both looked at each other and then looked away.

  
"Uh you can sit down if you want." Lance said gesturing to the chair.

  
"thanks." Keith said as he sat down.

  
"So a band huh, that's cool." Lance said.

  
"Yeah uh I grew up knowing how to play the bass and I always had okay vocal so I thought-" Keith said.

  
"Okay? Man your voice was amazing" Lance said cutting him off before realizing what he said They made eye contact again. A blush rising on both their cheeks but both to stupid to realize.

  
"Oh un thank you" Keith said.

  
"Uh yeah and you got the look right too, I mean you look like some guy in a band, I mean you look good, no I mean well not good, great actually, wait no I mean you look like a bass player I guess" Lance rambled on. Keith laughed. A soft light laugh that was only for a little but Lance's heart ached to hear more. He needed to hear more.

  
"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Keith said as his face grew redder.

  
"Yeah?" Lance asked quietly.

  
"Yeah." Keith said.

  
"We are back and got tons of food and drinks. Lets get this party started." Pidge said and she leaned on Keith and Hunk walked over to Lance chuckling. Keith began laughing again. Lance needed to stay silent so he just could listen to his laugh. Maybe tonight would be a good night.

It was already 2am and they were all pretty tired. They started heading to their cars.

  
"Oh shit Adam already left, can one of your guys give me a ride home, I'm so sorry." Keith asked.

  
"Oh no problem Hunk and Lance live closer so I'm sure they can give you a ride." Pidge said.

  
"Sure!" Hunk said happily.

  
"Uh yeah." Lance said and they all go into their cars. The car ride to Keith house was pretty quiet. Hunk played some music and they all were just able to relax on their way home. Expect for Lance, he needed to do something about his crush and he needed to do it know. They were all graduating soon and Lance didn't want to miss out on Keith. He has had mixed feelings about Keith ever since freshman and he wasn't gonna just let it slip away. He needed to at least try.  
They pulled up to Keith's house and Keith got out of the car making his way to the door. He turned back.

  
"Thanks for the ride home." He said and smiled and waved. Lance broke. He quickly got out of the car.

  
"Uh Keith wait." He said as he walked up to Keith. Keith's head tilted to the side, confused.

  
"What's up Lance?" He asked.

  
"Uh listen, I kind of have a hard time figuring out my feelings, a lot of the time when I feel strongly about someone I can't tell if it's because I like them or hate them. When I saw you and my ex kissing I thought it was hate. It was easier to ignore the feelings if they were just hate. But then I realized I thought about you all the time. When I woke up, when I went to bed, everyday I would complain to Hunk and Pidge about some little thing you did and I never understood why. The we went to the gig today and I didn't know you would be there. Then I saw you and I thought wow he's beautiful, how could someone not like him. And you smiled on stage and started singing. You were incredible, and you were incredible even before tonight, you were always so smart and shy and I loved it. Well Uh I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you." Lance said and finally looked up at Keith. Wait when did they get so close. When could Lance suddenly feel Keith's breath on his lips.

  
"Uh" Lance said. His brain just wouldn't work. Keith was right in front of him so close he could taste him.

  
"I am bad with my emotions too Lance, I mean I understand my emotions but I can never communicate them. I'm better at actions." Keith said. Lance looked up at him and could feel his body quickly heat up.

  
"So uh yeah." Keith said. Lance smiled slightly.

  
"yeah?" Lance said. "what is that supposed to mean." Lance said. Keith's face filled with a blush of embarrassment.

  
"You know what fuck it." Keith said and before Lance knew it they were kissing. Keith gripped his waist tightly and held him close, as Lance's arms snaked around Keith's neck. Nothing could be better then this they both thought. They pulled away slightly and both smiled.

  
"Actions are always better then words anyways" Lance said smirking.

  
"Then how about less talking" Keith said smirking and pulled Lance in for another kiss.


End file.
